


an interesting conversation/the readable version

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-28
Updated: 2001-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray, Ben, Dief, french fries, kerry sauce and McDonald's.





	an interesting conversation/the readable version

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

A very interesting conversation

 

<!--  
/* Font Definitions */  
@font-face  
{font-family:Wingdings;  
panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0;  
mso-font-charset:2;  
mso-generic-font-family:auto;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;}  
@font-face  
{font-family:"Abadi MT Condensed Light";  
panose-1:2 11 3 6 3 1 1 1 1 3;  
mso-font-charset:0;  
mso-generic-font-family:swiss;  
mso-font-pitch:variable;  
mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;}  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Abadi MT Condensed Light";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
h1  
{mso-style-next:Standaard;  
margin-top:0in;  
margin-right:0in;  
margin-bottom:0in;  
margin-left:.25in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
page-break-after:avoid;  
mso-outline-level:1;  
font-size:14.0pt;  
mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Abadi MT Condensed Light";  
mso-font-kerning:0pt;  
mso-ansi-language:EN-GB;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:595.3pt 841.9pt;  
margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt;  
mso-header-margin:35.4pt;  
mso-footer-margin:35.4pt;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
/* List Definitions */  
@list l0  
{mso-list-id:1389067792;  
mso-list-type:hybrid;  
mso-list-template-ids:-875911086 1510792554 68354051 68354053 68354049  
68354051 68354053 68354049 68354051 68354053;} @list l0:level1  
{mso-level-start-at:0;  
mso-level-number-format:bullet;  
mso-level-text:-;  
mso-level-tab-stop:.5in;  
mso-level-number-position:left;  
text-indent:-.25in;  
font-family:"Abadi MT Condensed Light";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
ol  
{margin-bottom:0in;}  
ul  
{margin-bottom:0in;}  
\-->

# A very interesting conversation

-What?

Ray Looked at Benton questionatly

-What?

Ben tilted his head and continued looking at Ray in fascination.

-You seem to have -- er-- Kerry sauce on your nose.

-Then next time just tell me and stop lookin' alright?!

-I'm sorry.

-Then stop lookin'!

-It's still there -- do you want me to wipe it off?

-Yes.

-With a serviette or with my finger?

-I don't fuckin' care! -- And it's napkin.

-Language, Ray! -- Could you please bend your head forward a little?

Ray did as he was told and Ben licked the sauce of the tip of Ray's nose.

-We're in the middle of a McDonald's and you're lickin' stuff off my nose?! You really are unhinged!

-Do you want to have sex in the McDrive, Ray?

-Ssssssssttt!!!!

-What?

-Everybody's lookin'!

-They're not, Ray -- well, do you?

-No.

-Why not?

-You see that screen there \-- they can see you on it!

-Oh.

-Now, eat yer fries, they're gettin' cold.

-Woof!

-No Diefenbaker, they're mine!

Dief whined.

-No Diefenbaker!

-It's alright Ben, I'll buy the furball a Happy Meal.

-Ray, you'll spoil him.

-Ya still want an icecream?

-Yes.

-Then shut up, I'm paying.

-Understood.

-Now, be a good Mountie and get Dief the Happy Meal.

-Woof!

-No Diefenbaker, you cannot choose which present you want.


End file.
